1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testing devices. In particular, some implementations of the present invention relate to a testing device that is configured to remove a cap from a sample product or device (such as an IV line), test the sample product for leaks or for another characteristic, and to then replace the cap on the device. While the testing device can include any suitable component that allows it to function as described, in some implementations, it includes a safety shield which acts as an anti-pinch guard, and which also includes one or more motion control cam tracks that are configured to control movement of one or more testing modules encased within the shield. Accordingly, in some such implementations, the safety shield is able to perform multiple functions, acting both as a safety apparatus and as a linear motion control apparatus.
2. Background and Related Art
Quality control is a process by which entities review the quality of a variety of factors involved in production, and, in some instances, in which products are tested to discover defects which may affect the release of a product for sale or distribution. While quality control procedures for products can test for a wide variety of aspects or features of a product, some quality control procedures include product inspection, where a product is examined visually to detect defects, such as cracks, malformations, or surface blemishes.
Some defects are unable to be detected visually. Accordingly, some automated testing modules have been designed and customized to test various parameters of a product. In this regard, automated testing units often incorporate a number of moving parts and elaborate mechanisms designed to move sample products or devices through the testing unit. These moving parts often present pinching hazards to the user. Safety shields may be added by the user to reduce these hazards. Generally, however, a user must identify the pinching hazards and construct a safety shield which provides protection and does not impinge on the movements of the various components of the automated testing unit. This process often results in a bulky, ill-suited safety shield. Further, this process generally results in increased costs to the user, which costs may deter the user from providing a safety shield.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that are used in quality control testing systems, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.